Various assemblies can be installed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. During well drilling and completion particulate materials, such as sand, may be produced during the production of hydrocarbons from a well traversing an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formation. Numerous problems may occur as a result of the production of such particulate materials. For example, the particulate materials cause abrasive wear to components within the well, such as tubing, flow control devices and safety devices. In addition, the particulate materials may partially or fully clog the well creating the need for an expensive workover. Also, if the particulate materials are produced to the surface, they must be removed from the hydrocarbon fluids by processing equipment at the surface.
A sand control screen assembly or screen assembly can prevent the production of particulate materials from a well that traverses a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation. The screen assembly can also include devices that can control the flow rate of fluid between the formation and tubing, such as production or injection tubing. An example of these devices is an inflow control device.
The particulate materials, such as sand, can flow through a filtering medium of the screen assembly proximate to the inflow control device at a high velocity. Particulate materials passing through the screen assembly at a high velocity can cause erosion and damage to the screen assembly. A screen assembly providing an even flow of particulate materials passing through the length of the screen assembly can prevent erosion of the screen assembly.